I'll Never Think Differently Of You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Cassie accidently hurts Shocks, she feels like she's a danger to her family, but he, along with the Arachnochimp brothers, show her that that's not the case. Request done for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **Shocks and Cassie belong to guestsurprise, I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion, and Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **I'll Never Think Differently Of You**

"Come on, Cassie," Shocks said, encouragement in her voice. "When you kick, don't hesitate. And make sure you put enough power in it."

The twelve year old nodded as she kicked at him again, seeing him dodge a little as her kick landed in the center of a punching pad that Shocks was holding up to help her practice. She was getting the hang of it and she kicked again, hitting the center right on. "Like that?" she asked.

"Yes, very good," the Conductoid said approvingly. "Ready for some one-on-one?"

She nodded and began watching him, especially his tail, as he threw a punch but stopped it short so that he didn't hit her and she blocked it and punched back, but stopped it short. "Cassie, you don't have to stop your punches or kicks short, kiddo," he said. "Just don't use a cheap shot, okay?"

She looked at him uncertainly. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I really don't want to hit you."

He smiled. "I can handle it, Cassie," he said. "And I'm not worried about you hitting me hard as you know it's just me, but if a creep comes at you, your adrenaline will make you move faster and your punches and kicks will be a lot harder than what you're throwing at me."

"Okay," she said as she threw another punch, which hit his shoulder.

"Good," he said with a nod. "You're getting better."

She threw a kick to his shoulder, which he blocked but couldn't stop her punch to his arm. She then slid around quickly and threw another punch, aiming for his other shoulder.

She would have landed that punch to his shoulder, except he ducked a moment before and turned around and stood up just in time to receive the punch right to his eye.

"Ah!" he cried out in surprise and fell down, one hand over his eye to try and stop the pain. Cassie was frozen, horrified that she had punched him in the eye, even though she hadn't meant to.

"Shocks?" she asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

He began taking deep breaths and kept his eye shut and covered. "Just give me a moment, kiddo," he said gently. "As soon as I can see again, we'll continue."

Now very horrified as she realized she could have permanently blinded him, she ran out of his room and ran to her room, tears filling her eyes.

She then glanced at the clock and saw that there were still a few hours before any of the other aliens, her mom and dad, and her aunts and cousins would be home and she quickly decided that she was a hazard for everyone. And this family didn't need a hazard, she thought to herself.

Shocks blinked and was relieved when his temporary blindness was gone and he saw Cassie had fled. Worried, he quickly went up to her room and saw her packing her suitcase. "Whoa, now," he said a little sternly, making her back up in surprise. "Where do you think you're going?"

She looked ashamed as she looked away from him. "Shocks, I can't be here," she said. "I'm a hazard to everyone."

Shocks grabbed her arm gently with one of his antenna. "Who told you that?" he asked.

"No one, but it's true. I hurt you and we were supposed to be sparring."

With that, she gently unwound his antenna from her arm and went over to him and he held his arms open in a gesture for her to come to him. She went towards him, but then stopped. "I'm sorry," she said as tears filled her eyes and she quickly ran past him and down the hall.

"Cassie!" he called out worriedly as he took off after her. "Come back, kiddo!"

But she didn't do so. She just kept running and he chased her, unwilling to let her berate herself and unwilling to let her think that she wasn't welcome at the Mansion anymore. He jumped on the banister and swung out his dreadlocks to attach to a strong, wooden beam near the ceiling and swung across the way, landing right behind Cassie, who let out a startled yelp and continued running as he kept chasing her.

Desperate to get away from him, Cassie now ducked into one of the nearby rooms that was under construction, but the floor wasn't done yet.

And Cassie fell through the floor, letting out a scream as she did so and curled up quickly so she wouldn't break any bones. She suddenly landed on something that bounced a little and she saw a huge spider web in the room.

"Good catch, Spidermonkey," said a deep voice and Cassie turned her head to the voice and her eyes widened at seeing a huge gorilla with four spider-like legs growing out of his sides, and a smaller, blue monkey that had four arms. Both had four eyes, which reminded her of a spider. The blue one climbed up the web gracefully and sat beside her.

"You okay?" he asked. "I was a bit worried I wouldn't get that web up in time when we heard you run in above our heads."

Cassie looked up and saw what he meant. The floor above had a huge hole in it and broken boards from where she fell in. She then felt a huge hand lay on her arm and turned to see the gorilla alien looking at her. "Are you injured?" he asked in concern.

She concentrated for a moment, but didn't feel any pain. "I…I don't think so," she said and then felt two hands gently press into her back, and Spidermonkey asked if her back hurt anywhere where he was pressing. It didn't, to her relief and the gorilla lifted her down from the web. She then looked at them.

"Do you two…live here too?" she asked.

"Yes," said the gorilla. "I'm Ultimate Spidermonkey and he's my little brother, Spidermonkey."

Cassie smiled. "What kind of aliens are you?" she asked curiously.

"Arachnochimps," said Spidermonkey. "What is your name?"

"Cassie," she answered.

Spidermonkey smiled. "Why, you're Rachel's niece," he said.

"How did you know that?" the twelve-year-old asked.

Ultimate Spidermonkey placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, she told us about you and her family," he said. "Whenever someone new comes to be in the family, she tells everyone."

"And, because there's so many of us, she often has some of us give her ideas as to where to renovate the Mansion for more rooms," Spidermonkey said with a smile.

Cassie looked thoughtful. "Why would Aunt Rachel do that?" she asked. "I mean, we do have a huge family, but why would she want to renovate it more? That's a lot of work and she already has so much work to do. Why would she want to worry about people like me?"

Knowing of Cassie's past, the two brothers smiled and Ultimate Spidermonkey picked her up. "Because your aunt Rachel is one of the most caring people we know," he said. "She's given every alien here refuge from their enemies and every person who has come here seeking a safe haven or shelter, she gives it, because she has a huge heart."

"And she doesn't think differently of any of her family," said Shocks as he came in. "And neither do I."

Cassie looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked him.

The Conductoid came up and accepted Cassie from Ultimate Spidermonkey. "I mean that I don't think any differently of anyone I love in this family and that includes you," he said. "Also, stop blaming yourself for accidently hitting my eye."

Spidermonkey smiled. "A sparring accident?" he asked gently.

Shocks nodded. "She was aiming for my shoulder and got my eye instead," he told them.

Ultimate Spidermonkey chuckled. "Ah, accidents happen," he said. "But accidents don't make a person a hazard, and it definitely doesn't qualify for avoiding someone."

Cassie looked surprised at that and Spidermonkey chuckled. "We don't let anyone leave this family just because of accidents, kiddo," he said. "If we did, we wouldn't have such wonderful friends, sisters, brothers, and cute nieces and nephews."

"And as your one of our nieces, we're not going to stand by and have you feel like you're not wanted here," said Shocks. "Guys, what do you think?"

"Is she ticklish?" asked Ultimate Spidermonkey.

Shocks grinned. "Extremely."

Cassie quickly squirmed out of his arms, but Spidermonkey caught her and began tickling her, going for her stomach. She burst into laughter and giggles, especially when she felt large fingers tickling her neck and she tried scrunching up her neck, but that didn't help. She then felt plugged fingers start tickling her underarms and she tried to protect them, but the tickles were too much for her to fight and she fell into a fit of giggles and laughter that made the three aliens tickling her smile and they kept tickling her. "Tickle, tickle, Cassie!" Shocks cooed teasingly.

Spidermonkey chuckled. "She likes being tickled, huh?" he asked.

"Judging by those cute giggles, I'd say that's a definite fact," said Ultimate Spidermonkey as he began tickling Cassie's shoulder blades and the twelve-year-old let out a squeal of laughter at that, making the three laugh in amusement.

Rachel was standing in the doorway watching. "Why is it every time I leave the Mansion, I come home to see one of the children being tickled and being shown that they're loved by this family?" she asked them with a smile as she came in.

Shocks pulled Rachel into a hug. "Because that's what family does," he said. "And it convinces the children that we'll never think any differently of them, no matter what happens."

Cassie smiled and nodded, hugging them all as she promised to herself that she'd never forget that.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: I got your stories; I've just been really busy and haven't gotten to them yet, but I'll try to have them up soon for you. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
